Big Time Lust
by ThatGuy21
Summary: Logan fantasizes about his best friend, Kendall, one afternoon. But what happens when a fantasy becomes a reality? A Kogan one-shot. I may continue this story with a sequel if it's well-received.


**A/N: This was a fanfic that I had started before I started "Big Time Love Story". At the time, I put this aside and focused all my attention on BTLS instead, but now it's finally done. This was always intended as a one-shot, but if you guys like it then I may write a sequel based around this one-shot. I already started drafting the idea for the (possible) sequel, so please read and review and tell me what you think! If you like the story then I'll continue with the follow-up story!**

* * *

**"Love begins with an image; lust with a sensation."**

**-Mason Cooley**

For years and years I have watched myself fall for my best friend; the guy that embodies everything I could ever hope for in a confidante. Growing up with Kendall, I felt completely safe and secure with him. I trust him more than anyone else.

But now that we are grown, those innocent and adoring feelings grew into something more primal, something hungry. It's like every twitch of his mouth, every motion of his finger, every look from beneath his lashes bore themselves into my consciousness. Now I can't go through a single day without admiring him.

And here I am, alone in our room, thinking about him yet again; thinking about every detail of his face, and imagining every line of his body, causing a strain in my pants, when I should be focusing on writing these lyrics. The rest of the guys had already submitted a handful of songs to be considered for the next album, while I have yet to write one complete song.

I'm clearly distracted, and it's all Kendall's fault; if only he knew how much of him invades my mind on a daily basis. Maybe if I just rub one out, I could get Kendall out of my system—figuratively, at least—and focus back on the task at hand.

I unzip my jeans hastily, and pull at the waistline to drop them down my thighs. With my bulging erection visible through my underwear, I swiftly pull my underwear down to the same point as my jeans; I'm already at full length. It's never difficult to get hard when I imagine Kendall. After all, the boy doesn't have too many flaws that I can see.

I wrap my hand around my pulsating cock and close my eyes, envisioning every detail of him: those perfectly formed dimples, _stroke_; those thick eyebrows that are so distinctively his, _stroke_; those green eyes that hold a hint of gold, _stroke_; even that ridiculous tattoo he got on his upper arm, symbolizing a sutured "heart on his sleeve," _stroke_…

And if I really think about it, that's what I love most about him—he does truly wear his heart on his sleeve. _Stroke_, _stroke_, _stroke_…

"Kendall," I moan. How I wish he was really here to help me come.

I keep on pumping my member, while picturing Kendall's hand in place of mine. My lips part and I let out another soft moan, causing me to shut my eyelids tighter. My cheeks feel flushed, and warmth radiates within my chest. My hand begins pumping furiously and my heart races as if it was trying to stay in sync with my rapid hand movement. I can feel myself getting closer. My legs react by stiffening and my toes curl. And with one final stroke, I explode, releasing a warm continuous stream all over my pale skin, shooting as far to my chest.

I lie there in my own mess—panting—then I feel a chagrin wash over me. I feel cheap and pathetic, knowing very well that my hand and a faint image in my mind of Kendall was just a weak substitution; it could never measure up to the real thing.

I grab a few tissues from my nightstand and wipe my chest and stomach, then realize I made a mess of my shirt.

"Shit," I curse to myself. Then in the same second, I hear the apartment door open, and my heart skips. I curse again.

"Logan?" I hear Kendall call from the living room. Triple shit.

The timing couldn't be worse! I don't bother responding. Instead, I bolt to the bathroom to wash off the mess. I slam the bathroom door behind me, knowing very well that Kendall will obviously know I'm inside if he didn't already guess it by now. I throw my shirt into the hamper, and instantly turn on the facet and splash water on my torso.

"Fuck!" I scream, realizing—in my thoughtless state—that I turned on hot water instead of cold. My flesh, where the hot water touched, instantly turns red.

"Logan?" Kendall calls out again, this time from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you okay, man?"

His voice is full of concern, and it reminds me why I love the guy so damn much. Except this time, I wish he wasn't so concerned with my well-being. No, right now, I wish he was anywhere but _here_. If he sees me like this, I don't think I can ever live through the humiliation.

"Yeah…" I reply feebly, while switching the water to cold.

"Logan, I'm coming in, okay?"

"No!" I yell, but the attempt is futile, because Kendall pushes the door open. Luckily, I had cleaned up the majority of my mess.

"Hey, what's going on?"

His voice is full of concern again, and his face matches his tone. But then his expression abruptly changes to embarrassment, when he sees that I am half naked with water running down my chest. I wasn't entirely sure what my face looked like to Kendall, but I'm sure it was close to mortification.

"Nothing… I'm fine, dude. I was just… freshening up."

I mentally face-palm myself. I have always been a terrible liar; everyone knows this, especially Kendall. But I think in the awkward moment, he decided not to call out my pathetic attempt at a lie like he normally would.

"Oh… Alright."

I swear I saw Kendall lick his lips for a flash of a second. And the fact that he's staring at my body a little longer than necessary makes me suspicious. I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"…But I'm almost done," I finally say to cut the awkward silence. Kendall barely moves, but then he finally notices the red marks on my torso.

"What happened there?"

He places his hand where the red marks are; my heart involuntarily stops, as does my breathing. His hand feels so warm, mostly likely from being down at the pool. I realize I don't want him to stop touching me.

"Uh… hot water. Stupid me, huh?" I say weakly, after my breath comes back.

"I wouldn't say that." He gives me a look that I'm unfamiliar with.

Then he takes a few steps closer to me, causing my heart to pick up again, and he turns the water all the way to cold. He then grabs a hand towel on the towel rack, and runs it under the cold water. He wrings out the excess water, and then places the damp towel on my abs. The icy cold towel makes me hiss.

"I'm sorry, does that feel bad?" His face holds that look of concern again; his green eyes look at me as if they're apologizing. I look back into his eyes. I'm mesmerized, but somehow I manage to respond.

"No. In fact, it feels good…" I confess.

Kendall keeps his hand on the cold towel and starts rubbing small circles on my abdomen. The sensation is amazing; the cold towel contrasted by his warm hand. Kendall moves so he's standing directly behind me, but continues rubbing my body. He and I simultaneously look up into the bathroom mirror, staring into each other's eyes through the reflection.

I'm not entirely sure how we got into this position, but I couldn't dare complain. I can feel Kendall inch closer, with his arm wrapped around me, as if we are in an embrace. My breathing staggers, and to make it worse, he inches even closer and I can feel his hard on press against my ass; I let out an involuntary gasp.

"Are you alright?" He whispers into my ear.

His cool breath sends a tingle down my spine. I mumble something incoherent back; I'm not completely sure what. I must have gotten lost in euphoria, because I suddenly close my eyes and let my other senses take over control.

The next sensation I feel is a coolness and slight wetness pressing lightly on my neck. Did Kendall just… kiss me? I refuse to think about it too long, because the thought of Kendall kissing me belongs in my fantasies. I can't grasp the idea, and I don't want to overwhelm myself. I may not get another experience like this, whatever this experience is. I want to enjoy it.

I hear him toss the towel into the sink, but he continues to make circular motions with his hand on my torso. He also pulls me even closer against him—as if we weren't already extraordinarily close. The proximity makes my body come alive.

I can smell his delicious scent. It's downright intoxicating. How have I never noticed this before?

With my eyes still shut, I feel a cool slickness trail along the line of my shoulder. Then he blows a cool breath where his tongue traced. Goose bumps form all over my body.

I find the courage to open my eyes, and I see Kendall's reflection gazing at me. It's a look that I've never seen on him. His eyes penetrate me. He's staring at me with animalistic, lustful eyes… it's maddening. My breathing comes out unevenly, as we lock eyes in the mirror.

I find even more courage, and turn myself around. I'm now face to face with him. I'm mere inches away from his perfect face. I quickly study his features. I've studied them from afar countless times, but now—up close—I have the privilege to examine the straight bridge of his nose, the uniformity of his complexion, the masculine line of his jaw, the fullness of his lips, and then there are his eyes… his _eyes_! I could very easily get lost in them.

I see him studying me, too, and I feel slightly self-conscious. I only hope that I look half as glorious to him as he looks to me. I feel my cheeks warming as I'm under his scrutiny. I'm overwhelmed by my surge of emotions. I'm jubilant, confused, excited, nervous, intoxicated and scared all at once.

But then his eyes move from mine and down to my lips. That look of hunger returns and suddenly I'm feeling a certain animalistic stirring within myself. I direct my attention towards his mouth, too, and I find that I cannot remove my gaze from it.

I wonder what he tastes like, and before I know what's happening, Kendall moves in and I feel his lips brush softly against mine. His lips are plump, soft, and the impact is just as gentle and I'd imagined our first kiss to be. But then I realize that my mouth is just hanging there, and that I'm not actually kissing back, so I move forward, only my movement is too carelessly quick and I'm crushing my lips upon his. I turn scarlet.

I'm embarrassed at my clumsiness, but then I feel Kendall place a hand firmly against my lower back, pulling me in. He closes his eyes dreamily. I relax and do the same.

I feel his tongue sweep against my lower lip, then prying itself into my mouth. My heart leaps at the gesture, but I submit to his dominance. I find that I'm also aroused by his eagerness… It's a huge turn on knowing the person you want, wants you just as badly.

Our tongues swirl and dance with one another, and I'm tasting Kendall, really tasting him…

My hands travel up his torso, past his chest, until they find their way around his neck and I pull him down to my level. We continue to explore each other's mouth and I find that kissing Kendall passionately comes naturally to me. It's like I was designed to love him. He tastes even better than I fantasized. And he smells so good! I can't get enough of him…

Everything is just too surreal. Wasn't it only mere moments ago that I touched myself thinking about Kendall? And now, here he is, mutually loving me back.

I start to kiss him ferociously. Our breathing comes out rough and unsteady, and then I feel him gently biting my lower lip. Oh my god, he's killing me… I'm so aroused by everything that he's doing.

His mouth trails down and finds my neck. I throw my head back in pleasure. Oh my… what he's doing to me is indescribable… I'm moaning and panting like I'm about to come completely undone.

I feel his hands roam all over me, so I return the gesture. I hastily pull at his shirt, and soon enough he's half naked, too.

He pulls away and cups my face, and looks into my eyes. His eyes hold my full attention. I want to stare into them forever. Then he moves in and plants a light kiss on my lips… then another… then another… He changes the pace of his kisses this time. He's much more tender and gentle than the animalistic display earlier.

Now his mouth begins to wander and it finds my neck once more. I throw my head back in pleasure when he finds an extra sensitive spot. All the cells in my body are electrified. The surge of excitement courses through my veins and pulses around my body, especially down south.

I feel his hands slide down my torso and they find the button to my jeans. I feel and hear my zipper come undone and he peels the jeans off of me. I open my eyes and watch him undress me and am turned on just from him looking up at me with those earnest green eyes. It's easily the hottest look he's given me—vulnerable, yet seductive.

Of course, he doesn't need any tricks of seduction. If he wants me, all he has to do is simply ask and I would be all his.

I realize that he had taken my boxers off too in the process. I'm standing stark naked in front of my best friend. I should be nervous, and certainly embarrassed. But I find that I'm not… Somehow, it feels right. If there was any doubt before that Kendall is the one that makes me most comfortable in my own skin, there wouldn't be any doubt now. I trust him in every sense of the word.

He gives me a small reassuring smile and I return his smile. I remove his jeans for him, as well, and now we're both standing in our bathroom completely naked.

There's a current charging between us. I feel it. And I know he feels it, too.

It's powerful, visceral and consuming.

He leans forward and hugs me, and I embrace him, too. I'm at the perfect height so I can rest my head on his shoulder; I do that and plant a gentle kiss on his warm exposed skin. He embraces me even tighter and I feel his solid cock sandwiched between us. I instantly blush from the contact.

Kendall releases me from his tight embrace and guides me down onto our shag rug. I've always hated the damn thing. But somehow in the moment I'm grateful for the soft rug.

We lie naked, with him on top of me. I feel excited and anxious as I had expected myself to feel. But now the nerves are starting to kick in. I'd never imagine my fantasy would be realized. I never thought I would be lying under Kendall in such a compromising position.

_How will this affect our friendship?_ I briefly wonder. But, I mentally shake away all my nerves. I don't want to encourage the flood of thoughts from coming in; I just want to enjoy this moment. I possibly will never get another chance like this.

Without saying anything, he looks me over once, in a yearning and adoring kind of way. It makes my heart pound furiously. It makes me feel sexy and desired. Then he kisses me, before he aligns and positions himself at my entrance, and I'm suddenly bracing myself, but feeling brave and ready.

I feel him enter me.

My mouth widens and I want to let out a scream, but no sound emits. There's pain, but it's bearable. I challenge myself to fight through it.

Kendall continues to push himself deeper into me, urgently but tenderly. I grip tightly onto the tendrils of the shag rug and bite my lower lip. He fills me with his fullness. It sends countless sensations coursing through my body. Every strand of hair on my body is excited and standing upright.

He pulls himself out of me, only to push himself back in, and I find that I must be enjoying it, because all my blood rushes south and my dick is as stiff as his.

He continues to thrust himself into me and I pull on our bathroom rug to keep from exploding each time I feel him penetrate me. I feel him go deeper and further into me. My toes curl from the new and overwhelming pleasure.

I can no longer contain my moans, and I let out a flurry of moans and whimpers, as Kendall continues to screw me on our bathroom floor.

He grunts and curses under his breath as he slams harder into me, forcing me to wince and writhe upon each thrust. I know he's feeling the sweet sensation too, because he moans into the crook of my neck. His shallow breath hits my skin and goose bumps form instantly.

It's so fucking hot knowing I'm having sex with Kendall Knight. How many girls and guys all over the world dream of getting plowed by Kendall? I'm smug at the thought that Kendall's currently having sex with me.

I'm lost in a foreign but euphoric world; a world where only Kendall and I co-exist and we share this wonderful symbiotic bliss. It's pure nirvana. It's heaven. I never want to come down from my high.

Kendall grinds into me at a rhythmic pace, and I'm nearing my peak with each thrust. I can feel it building inside of me. The gratification multiplies, until he rams into me once more and it sends me over the edge.

I cannot hold it back this time—and I don't want to either. I allow myself to fly over the edge and I climax. I feel warm fluid rocket out of me, releasing all the built up tension, only to be replaced by a ecstatic pleasure. I arch my back and throw my head back in ecstasy.

I feel warm fluid also jet through me and spill into my body, and I know Kendall came, too. He lets out a long overdue groan, then collapses on me.

We're both drenched in sweat. I am spent. All my energy is depleted, and I think Kendall's has, as well. We lie there breathless. Our chests heave as if desperate for oxygen.

Kendall buries his head in the crook of my neck. He showers my neck with kisses as I rub his back.

When we're no longer panting like dogs in summer heat, we look into each other's eyes. I'm not sure what we had hoped to gain from this. Perhaps both of us were expecting the other one to say something, to enlighten the other about what had just occurred on our bathroom floor. But neither one of us speaks. Instead, we just settle for staring into the other's eyes, holding one another and wondering if this was a one-time deal.

The truth is; I'm not sure what I want. I thought I knew, but now I'm questioning myself. Before this, all I wanted was one sexual fling with Kendall to get it out of my system.

But now I fear that isn't the only thing I want. It's said that love and lust don't always share the same company, but for me… I'm beginning to think they do.


End file.
